


The Sunstone Inn

by unseenunknown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Hotels, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship, Song: 18 (One Direction)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unseenunknown/pseuds/unseenunknown
Summary: Ever since she could remember her family has owned the Sunstone Inn. It's a small family run inn on the largest lake in England, and that doesn't draw the biggest crowds. When two celebrities who want a place to hide show up, she gets roped into a plan that she never thought she would be a part of.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	The Sunstone Inn

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a short story as its very simple but I thought the idea was too cute not to write. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Give me feedback on twitter @vodkasunflower6 (I'm more likely to check there than here haha)

Ever since I could remember my family has owned the Sunstone Inn. It’s a small inn located in Ulverston, on Lake Windermere. We don’t get too many notable visitors, but I try to write a piece of writing about each guest that stays here, as they all have their own stories. This story starts off on a brisk September morning. 

I was working the desk and making reservations for the future. I had my headphone in my ear with last year’s choir concert playing to relax my nerves. It was a slow morning so I knew my parents wouldn’t mind that I was listening to music. The morning continued this way until we got a reservation under the name Greenberg. I recognized it, but I wasn’t sure from where. It was probably just one of our regulars who stays here to hike. Well at least that’s what I thought. 

It was a reservation for two and they were scheduled to check in at 1pm. Roughly three hours from now. I just kept up with my work and the hours flew by quicker than I expected. My shift technically ended at noon, but I switched with Sammy to end up working a double. I was intrigued by the Greenberg’s reservation because I couldn’t place the name. I had to find out who it was. 

1pm rolled around, and no one showed up. Normally we give guests an hour window because we are located in the middle of nowhere, but I had a feeling that the Greenberg’s were not going to show up. The lobby was empty so I pulled up my messages to my friend Christian and my latest story. It was a love story that had to be kept secret, and like all my stories do, it took place here at the inn. 

A guest walked in around 20 minutes after I started writing. I began to help them, but I didn’t look up from the computer screen.  
‘Hi! Welcome to the Sunstone Inn, how can I help you today?”

“I’d like to check in. I believe I made a reservation.” Their voice sounded familiar but I knew there was no chance that it was who I thought it was. 

“What name is that under?” 

I look up and my eyes go wide subconsciously, I look down as quick as I can. My face feels like it is on fire. 

“Sorry, sir. I don’t think we have a reservation under your name. However, we do have rooms available.”

“I’m assuming you recognized me and checked under Styles? I made my reservation under Greenberg.” He says with a laugh

“I am so sorry sir, you said that was Greenberg? A room for two with a view of the lake? Is that correct?”

“It’s okay. I had to use a fake name to keep this trip under the radar. This happens every time I have to do this. And yes, that is correct.” 

“Okay, will that be one key or two?”

“Two please, and if you could leave one here at the desk. The person I’m staying with can’t be seen with me.”

“Yes, that’s possible, could I have a name so I know who to give it to?”

“If you can, please put Sun.”

“I can do that, and here is Leila to show you to your room. Do you know what time your guest will be here?”

“They should be here in roughly twenty minutes. Damage control.” Harry says with a laugh. 

“Okay, thank you for letting me know. I’ll be sure to send them right up then.”

“Thank you.” 

With this he walks away with Leila carrying his luggage. The lobby is now empty, and I think about what just happened. I never was a One Direction fan, but I have heard their music, and know who they are. Harry Styles just booked a room at our inn, with someone named Sun. I now had a feeling I knew who Sun was, but I wasn’t going to jump to any conclusions. The only thing I could do to be sure was just wait for them to show up.

~~~~~~

Twenty minutes on the dot, a man in a hoodie and sunglasses walks in. His hands are tucked into his sleeves to hide whatever is on them. He walks up to the desk and states that he is Sun. His voice has a thick accent to it, and he drops a couple of letters when he speaks. I know who he is, but I don’t say anything of that sort. 

“The other guest is already checked in, but I can take you up to your room if you would like.”

“Tha’d be lovely, fank you.” His accent makes the words choppy but also mush together. “I can take me bag if you’d like. I don’t want it to be too heavy for you.” 

“Its perfectly fine. This is my job. They don’t pay me to just stand there. Well, I mean technically they do but that is besides the point. At least I’m getting paid, my parents could not pay me.” I word vomit out of nervousness. 

“This is a family run -otel?”

“Yeah. It’s been in my family as long as I can remember. What made you pick the Sunstone Inn? Ulverston isn’t exactly a tourist town.” 

“Ats the reason why we chose it. We wan’ed a place where no one would really find us. We can’t really be seen in public together, and we wanted to get away. I’m planning something big for this week, and I may need your help.” He says with a wink. “You said this place is family run?”

“Yeah, and this time of year we don’t really get too many visitors. Mostly the hikers and fishermen, who love the lake in the fall.” By this time they had reached his room and she placed his suitcase down. “This is your room. Let me know if you need help with anything, I’ll be down at the desk until 4, and if I am not there ask for Noelle.”

“Thank you again. I may take you up on that offer of help, but I’ll let you know.” With this he walks into his room and shuts the door.


End file.
